


A Late Night Visit

by Cloud889



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: Tyrell pays Elliot a late night visit.





	A Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsTheSoap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsTheSoap/gifts).

Elliot couldn’t sleep, which wasn’t a new occurrence but still annoying as it kept his brain from working on full capacity. He was typing on his laptop when he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it but the knocking got louder and didn’t seem about to stop. He resignedly stood up and walked to the door looking through the peephole. He wasn’t surprised to find Tyrell standing impatiently outside his apartment waiting to be let in. Elliot debated letting him wait for longer but eventually decided to open the door.

Tyrell barged in the moment the door was opened.

“Took you long enough.”

Elliot frowned annoyingly at his late night visitor.

“What do you want Tyrell.”

Instead of replying Tyrell surveyed the room with his hands on his waist eyes stopping on the open laptop on the table. He moved towards it but Elliot’s hand halted his movement.

“I said what do you want?”

Tyrell’s eyes zeroed on the hand on his arm before lifting them to look straight into Elliot’s.

The two men stared at each other for several seconds then suddenly they were kissing. It wasn’t nice or even passionate; it was savage with more biting than caressing of lips. They teared at each other clothes till they were both naked. Elliot tried to get them to the bedroom but Tyrell kept pushing him backwards till his knees hit a wooden surface and then span him around till he faced the laptop on the table.

Tyrell mouthed Elliot’s ear whispering,

“Hack into something.”

“What?!”

“I want you to hack into something while I’m fucking you.”

Eliot sucked in a deep breath getting harder at hearing these words.

“Hack into what?”

“I don’t care. I just want to see you doing what you do best.”

“While _you_ do what you do best?” Elliot archly asked.

Tyrell response was getting two fingers into Elliot’s ass and stroking his hard on. Elliot braced himself on the table moaning loudly.

“Come on, I’m waiting.” Tyrell impatiently demanded as he entered the other man in one hard thrust.

Elliot needed few seconds to remember what was asked of him then his hands went flying atop the keyboard with Tyrell looking over his shoulder, thrusts getting harder and faster in synch with his typing speed.

The moment the screen showed the success of the hacking Tyrell came with Elliot following shortly after. The two lovers breathed heavily trying to regain composure.

Tyrell nuzzled behind Elliot’s ear.

“That was hot as fire.”

“Not that I’m disagreeing, but did you come for this or did you need something?

“I was feeling down and needed to see you.”

Elliot turned around to face his lover.

“Are you feeling better now?”

“I think I still need some cheering.”

Elliot smirked.

“How about I fuck you this time while I’m hacking into E-core data base?”

Tyrell’s answer was a devouring kiss.

***

Elliot was asleep for the last couple of hours. He looked peaceful, the tired look was wiped from his face. Tyrell caressed his face gently recalling the phone call he received from Mr. Robot.

_“Hello?” _

_“You need to visit Elliot tonight. He needs you.”_

_“What happened?” _

_“He hasn’t slept for days. He needs rest.” _

_“What can I do?” _

_“I think you know.” _

Tyrell realized Mr. Robot was right the moment he saw Elliot haggard face and was glad he agreed to come. If he was honest with himself he would have come even if he hadn’t got the call, he wasn’t lying about feeling unwell, but it might have taken him longer to visit.

Tyrell ceased his hand movement as Elliot shifted in his sleep getting closer to him. He smiled affectionately throwing his arm around his lover getting him even closer.


End file.
